


Family Boundaries

by LessAttitudeMoreAltitude



Series: Aliit [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Found Family, Gen, Mandalorian Culture, mando & jedi shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessAttitudeMoreAltitude/pseuds/LessAttitudeMoreAltitude
Summary: Ezra has a few questions about Din's way of life
Relationships: (mentioned only), Din Djarin & Ezra Bridger, Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, The Mandalorian & Ezra Bridger
Series: Aliit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587235
Comments: 3
Kudos: 225





	Family Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm headcanoning that Din runs into Ezra at some point in his search for the Jedi and they become kinda buddy buddy as they raise the child together. This little scene has been stuck in my head and I wanted to get it out.

"So you really _never_ take that thing off," Ezra observed as he sipped on his caf.

"I take it off. Just not in front of others," Din said, slightly annoyed that the Jedi was still on this. 

"Okay, but since when as this been, like, a _thing?_ I grew up with a Mandalorian, and she had her helmet off all the time!"

Din looked at Ezra, observing him carefully. He really did seem completely baffled. "You grew up with her?" Din verified. 

"I mean, kind of. I grew up on the streets before I joined up with the _Ghost_. Then we basically grew up together. I even taught her how to use a blade!"

Din very much doubted that. "And she would take her helmet off in front of the rest of your crew as well?"

"Yeah! Again, _all the time_. How else was she supposed to eat with us?"

Din just stared at Ezra silently for a moment before he shrugged and turned back towards the viewport. "That was just because you were all her _aliit_."

Ezra frowned. "_Aliit__?_"

"Her family."


End file.
